Ryuzaki just loves candy
by Rachel Rands
Summary: After going to a shop to buy some candy, Ryuzaki saves a young girls life. He finds her interesting and keeps her around when she has no were to go. Will love follow?
1. Chapter 1: Candy and Explosions

Ryuzaki just loves candy

Summary: After going to a shop to buy some candy Ryuzaki saves a young girls life he finds her interesting and keeps her around when she has no were to go. Will love follow?

LxOC

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE (coz if I did ryuzaki would be mine)

Please read and review and lots of love for those who do

Chapter 1: Candy and Explosions

Suki Honda hated life.

She hated humans mostly as they ruined the world poisoning it with global warming, and killing animals that she loved. She was 16 years old and she was proud to say she was different despite her parent's despair, as they wanted to just throw her into a nut house. No psychiatrist could find out why she was this way and she just didn't care.

Suki wore black clothes her pants were usually baggy black jeans with skulls and chains. Her shirts were corsets that were normally covered by a black hoodie from the band Papa Roach. She had long hair that was straight but oddly came into curls at the bottom. Her hair was brown with streaks of red and purple in it.

She was stood outside the store her grandma owned. Her Nan was the only family she had as her parents died 3 years ago when a man crashed into them. The man was believed to have been killed by the Kira everyone was mentioning. She was sweeping the path when her grandma called her. Sighing she returned inside and went behind the counter. Her grandmother owned a candy store that stocked sweets from years and years ago right up the sweets of today. She stuck on the black apron she had designed which had a frilly white ribbon around it because her grandmother had insisted.

The bell chimed and she looked up spotting the customer looking at the shelves. He was hunched over slightly in a white button up shirt and loose jeans, his black shaggy hair hung over his face his finger on his lower lip as if he was thinking. Her grandmother appeared and smiled. "Ah ryuzaki back again for more candy are we?" she said as the boy turned his head. He nodded his face void of all emotions. His eyes like dark coal stared at the two women behind the counter.

"I realised I had no candy left, so I thought I'd come and acquire some." He said his finger still on his mouth. Suki noticed he was looking at her.  
"What?" she said rising her eyebrow.

"Nothing I do not know you worked here that's all." He said as the grandma handed him a bag of strawberry and chocolate bonbons. He took the bag handing the old women the money his eyes not leaving the gothic girl that stood to the right of him.

"That's for free for being such a regular customer" she said as she gave him a lolly. He nodded softly and thanked her politely before leaving.

"What a weirdo" Suki muttered softly.

"Don't let his behaviour fool you Suki he's a nice lad and a genius." Her grandmother said leaving to go into the back again.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Suki what is it?" the grandma looked back to the door were Suki stood.

"What was his name again?" Suki asked curiously.

"His name is Ryuzaki Lawliet I think. I don't know but he's normally with some men in suits and come to think of it I wonder were they are?" Her grandmother said vanishing into the back of the store.

Suki nodded and looked back out the window, she almost screamed seeing Ryuzaki looking through the window with a lollipop in his mouth just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow as he beckoned her outside.

She sighed figuring she might as well and stepped out. "Yes?"

"Curiosity is fine but if you wanted my name ask me yourself. After all it's entirely natural for people to want to know others" He said casually with no emotions on his face as he sucked the lollipop his large onyx eyes watching her.

Suki glared at him. "Arrogant bastered" she said to him and turned. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him and against the wall. As he did a car came flying onto the pavement and into her grandma's shop.

Suki's eyes only widened in horror as the car exploding causing it to set the shop alight. Ryuzaki stood arms around the girl watching uninterested. He knew it was going to happen. She suddenly tried to bolt into the store. "Lemme go!" she screamed pushing against him. Her grandma the last person living in her family was in there and could be hurt or dead or dying.

"Don't be so foolish you'll die." Ryuzaki said in a factual way.

"So what she's my only family" Suki cries tears down her face now as people gathered and a fire engine came to extinguish the blaze.

Ryuzaki let go of her and began to walk away but police around stopped him. 'This won't be good.' He thought finger going to his lip as always.

The police surrounded them asking them if they had seen what had happened and if they were related to anyone inside. Suki gave her statement still shaking tears down her face she hated being weak but it was her grandma.

Ryuzaki spoke to the police who nodded and let him go they knew who he really was. He walked to the girl and sat down. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok" she snapped and slapped him hard. This caused ryuzaki to stand back up and look down at her calmly. The chief of police frowned slightly. "Its ure fault you should have let me go back in." She said looking up at him, he was taller so she hit his chest over and over becoming more hysterical and weak. She eventually collapsed against him crying and eventually going silent.

He looked down unfazed and then sighed when two men approached him. Matsuda and Aizawa walked to Ryuzaki.

"What the hell happened here ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked confused and very mad. "We let u go out to get candy and we find your here in front of a chase scene."

Ryuzaki looked at Aizawa. "This is the candy store... or it was." He said and looked at the girl who was clung to him. She'd fallen asleep.

Matsuda younger than Aizawa and more sympathetic looked down. "Who's this Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know her grandmother owns the store... the grandmother died and according to her it was her only family left." He said emotionless plucking the girls hair curiously with his thumb and middle finger and examining the different coloured streaks she had.

Aizawa blinked looking down at the girl confused then eyes widening in realisation. "I know her" he said softly his face going pail. "Her parents were killed in a car crash and then the person who killed them was murdered mysteriously and they suspected it was by the Kira." He said coldly.

Matsuda eyes widened looking to the girl who Ryuzaki had in his arms. Ryuzaki himself had stopped examining her hair and looked at Aizawa. "Are you sure Aizawa san?" he asked his eyes showing some hint of curiosity.

Aizawa nodded. "Very I mean look at the girl's clothes she's not hard to tell apart from others she stands out like Misa did."

"We'll let's take her with us she could be useful." Ryuzaki said standing up. He may have looked sickeningly thin but he was strong and even holding her he still had his hunch like stance.

"Light and Misa are gonna love this ... well Misa will" Matsuda says to Aizawa smiling.

"Misa will it means a new friend to giggle and be silly with if this girls like her. Light however... is well he's light." Said Aizawa as they let Ryuzaki into the limo with the girl and they got in the front.

Ryuzaki placed the girl down as he put on his belt and pulled his legs up to his chest as he hunched looking at her lying on the long sofa like chair. "Is she connected to Kira" he mumbles to himself his thumb going to his mouth as he thinks.

When they arrived he once again picks her up, and gets out the car his usual slouch showing as he walks towards a large building. Once inside he went to the elevator and they rose to the top floor, this was were he worked and lived, he then placed her on a leather sofa. Ryuzaki looks down and once again lifts strands of her hair up looking at it before stopping and turned to Matsuda and Aizawa. "You can go home I do not need your assistance." Ryuzaki said and waved them goodbye. Both confused and reluctant at first eventually both men left and went home for the evening to their families. After watching them leave he took a seat on a chair next to were she was resting his legs to his chest his thumb in his mouth chewing his nail casually as he just watched her.


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Misa

Hi again i be back with another chapter of **Ryusaki just loves candy**

_Why yes i do randomly burst into song_

Disclaimer: i don't own death note or any characters (coz if i did i'd have Ryuzaki to myself and Light would be dead for killing my wonderful Ryuzaki)

Please read and review and u shall recieve a dark side cookie (chocolaty goodness) ^.^

^.^ Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter2: Light and Misa

Suki awoke to a pair of large eyes staring at her rather closely. She panicked slightly her face turning red as she pulled away to the back of the couch. The face that was staring pulled away also and Ryuzaki looked at her normally. "You're finally awake." He said softly as he sat in his chair knees to his chest, he took a bonbon from a bag and put it in his mouth leaving his finger on his lip.

Looking at him she suddenly remembered the day before how her only living relative was now dead and she was alone. She then remembered who this boy was, she suddenly felt afraid.

"Were am I?" she asked softly looking around the large room. Men were working on computers in all corners and on the left wall stood a large desk with 6 different monitors.

"You're in my home and work." Ryuzaki said as he looked to one screen and then back to her. "You had no where else to go so we brought you here." he added as she looked around.

The door to the right opened and a young boy and girl walk in. The girl Suki recognised as the famous model Misa. The boy however she didn't know but he had a very cold stare when he spotted her. "Ryuzaki who is she?"

"Light kun this is the girl I told you about however I have not yet acquired her name." Ryuzaki said from his chair looking at Misa and Light. Misa clung to Light's arm and smiled.

"I'm Misa." She said in a chirpy voice that made Suki cringe slightly but Misa seemed nice enough.

"I know who you are." Suki said softly with a tiny little smile on her lips. The model seemed happy by this and giggled hugging the boy she clung to tighter.

"She knows Misa" the girl said and skipped over sitting next to her.

Suki rather confused why the model referred to herself in the third person curled up on the corner of the sofa and looked around. "What is this place?" She asked still tired and yet terrified of this strange room.

Ryuzaki looked like he was going to answer but the cold looking boy answered first. "It doesn't matter what this place is you shouldn't be here and what makes things worse is we don't know who the heck you are." He said walking over standing casually behind Ryuzaki. Misa pouted at light who in turn just started coldly back.

"Light kun should be nicer to the guest." Ryuzaki said softly as he noticed the girl's discomfort. "However he stresses a point to the fact we do not know your name." He added eating another bonbon.

Suki looked to Ryuzaki then to Light. "My name's Suki Honda." She said softly.

Lights eyes widened slightly "I recognise that name your parents were killed and then the murderer was believed to have been killed by the Kira." He said sitting in a chair but he sat rather stiff. She nodded softly and let her bang cover her eyes as she felt tears form. She didn't want them to see her cry but at this rate she felt she couldn't stop it. She flinched when she felt an arm go around her and saw Misa was hugging her.

"It's ok we'll look after you" she said smiling gently. "Right Ryuzaki Kun?" She added looking at the teenage genius who was sucking the bonbon powder of his fingers. He looked to Misa and then to the sad girl next to her and nodded gently.

"Yes she is a guest it would be rude to not look after her." He says gently then moves to his chair in front of the large monitors.

Light joins him and looks back to the two girls who were talking about the fact that their taste in clothes was very similar "Ryuzaki I hope you know what you're doing." Light said looking down at Ryuzaki who was staring at the screens feet up on the chair legs to his chest. Ryuzaki looks up at Light a small rare smile on his lips.

"She could be to do with Kira therefore it's best to keep her close. Like the old saying says keep your friends close but your enemies closer and soon we will find what categories to put her in." He says and eats another sweet. Light nods softly and looks back again and notices Misa was able to make the girl smile and giggle.

_"She's different I'll have Misa keep an eye on her and see how long her life span is."_ He thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuzaki Likes Sweet Things

Chapter 3 is now up =3

Remember kids gambleing is good for you

Disclaimer: i don't own death note

LxOC

Read and review please xxx

* * *

Chapter 3: Ryuzaki likes sweet things

Suki Honda sighed as she sat next to ryuzaki. It had been 2 weeks since she was living there and in her opinion it was ok. Light was a big jerk and Misa was to peppy. Aizawa and Matsudo were ok in small doses but they did boss her around a bit to much.

The person who interested Suki the most was Ryuzaki. She had no clue why but she felt he was different what with his ghostly eyes, and always crouched position. She had heard Light call him a walking zombie before as all Ryuzaki did was look at the computer screens usually seen eating cake or some sort of sugar substance. Suki handed Ryuzaki a piece of cake and he began to pluck off the candy with his thumb and middle finger and examine them before eating.

She was still very emotional about what happened but staying in the room with Ryuzaki made her feel better even if he didn't show emotions. He finished the cake and flicked a monitor and it showed Lights home.

"Ryuzaki why do you always watch Light?"

"Because I believe that Light Kun is Kira and Misa Chan is second Kira." He said softly staring at the screen his finger in his mouth as always. He watched as Misa hugged Light and Light although looking slightly disgusted hugged her back.

"Why does he do that if he doesn't love Misa Chan?" Suki asked rather confused.

Ryuzaki looks at her "Light Kun is doing it because he controls her that way ... or at least that's what I think is happening." He speaks softly finishing the cake and puts the now empty plate down.

Suki looked to him and then looks around the room. Aizawa was off today with his family and Matsudo was playing ping pong on his computer. She looked back to Ryuzaki and pouts. "I'm bored Ryu" she said softly wondering if he'd notice the shortening of his name.

He looked at her head tilting to the side hair covering his eyes. "What would Suki Chan like to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to the beach." She smiles.

Ryuzaki looks at her and shakes his head. "It's not safe if the Kira found you or me they would kill us." He said softly and looked at the monitors.

Suki looked at him sadly. "Please ryu just a few hours at the beach... just to watch the sunset." She says hand on his arm so he'd look at her. "There's cotton candy there." She adds knowing that Ryuzaki likes cotton candy.

He looks at her intrigued by the offer of cotton candy and sighs. "If I do you must return and not complain till next week." He said as he only let her out once a week and she'd already been out this week. Suki nodded happily and stood up next to Ryuzaki.

"Let's go then." She smiled happily grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the chair. Ryuzaki looked to Matsudo who smirked as he knew that Ryuzaki had a soft spot for Suki.

They got to the beach after 20 minutes and luckily it was quiet. Suki let her childish side surface and took her shoes off going to the sea edge and letting it wash over her feet as today she was wearing one of Misa's gothic dresses. She turned to look at Ryuzaki who was sitting on the sand letting his toes wriggle in it. To her disappointment he was still all hunched up knees to his chest like he did on his chair.

"Ryuzaki come to the water." She smiled walking over holding her hand out. He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"It's cold Suki Chan therefore pointless." He said softly and looked to the water which rolled over the golden sandy beach.

She sulked and told him to wait were he was and she returned a few moments later and knelt next to him facing him. She held out a cotton candy bag to him and he took it examining the fluffy pink candy inside. "I know ryuzaki likes sweet things so I got you some candy." She smiled.

He looked at it for a moment before he popped some in his mouth and ate it his finger on his lip. He then let her see a rare smile. "Thank you Suki Chan it tastes nice." He said before picking some more off.

She smiled softly sitting next to him watching the sun lower in the sky turning the view to a nice seaside sunset. She looked to ryuzaki who was also watching the sunset his face actually looking calm and gentle and for the first time she saw the real ryuzaki from behind the emotionless boy.

She shivered slightly and sat like he was as from wearing one of Misa's dresses she was now cold as the sun went down. She turned bright red however when an arm went around her and she was pulled to Ryuzaki's side.

"Ryuzaki what are u ...?" she asked not able to finish as she looked at him.

"You are cold therefore it's logical to sit like this to keep you warm." He said softly and smiled a bit. "Besides I'm cold myself" he added and she could see why as he was in his usual tattered jeans and button up shirt.

She looked back out at the oceans trying to return her face to its normal colour but it was hard with ryuzaki holding her to him to keep them both warm and yet she felt weird as if she liked it. _'Do I like Ryuzaki Kun?'_ she thought softly looking to her side at him.

Ryuzaki was staring out at the water again his hair fallen over his eyes. He looked out at the water trying to ignore her staring at him. Yes he had a soft spot but that was because he saved the girl ... wasn't it?

'_It's not safe for this'_ he thought softly and stood up letting go of her and weirdly missing her in his arms.

"Let's go" he says calmly and walks back to the limo ignoring her gazing at his back, he knew she probably looked disappointed because he heard her sigh sadly. He stuck his thumb into his mouth chewing the nail as he looked away when she got in the limo.

The drive back was quiet and awkward for them both and when they arrived at the building Suki excused herself to bed early in her room across from his. He watched her leave and let his thumb out of his mouth watching he shut the door.

'_This ends now'_ he scolded himself and went back to the monitors and attempted to focus on the Kira case, but he couldn't because his focus was on Suki.


End file.
